bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bully: The Undead Story
This page is based on a work of fanfiction. It is not canon to ''Bully''. ''Bully: The Undead Story ''is a fanfictional survival horror story written by TheToughGuy. It is set a month after the events of Bully ''in a separate universe where the characters of the game are fighting against zombies which started to invade the town for unknown reasons. TheToughGuy first started writing it back in 2014 but had to put it on hold till 2015 due to personal issues. As of 2016, this story now has a spin-off anthology series titled [[The Undead Side-Stories|''The Undead Side-Stories]], which covers any loose ends that this story may have not answered. The story also has an updated version on Fanfiction.net, which corrects any spelling and grammar errors that were made during the time that the story was originally written. Story Summary After going on summer vacation for a month after his heroic deed at Bullworth Academy, Jimmy Hopkins returns to Bullworth to find it overrun by the undead and everyone fending for their lives. Jimmy must now go on a guest to find out how the plaque started and help out old friends and enemies in order to survive this outbreak. Synopsis Jimmy Hopkins returns to Bullworth one stormy night in July only to come across a living nightmare. After being chased by a pack of vicious dogs, Jimmy returns to the school only to find it abandoned. Upon finding the first signs of life, he finds out that the entire town is now overrun by zombies. He also learns that each of the cliques have left the school and set up settlements to fight off the undead hordes. Knowing that the best way to survive this outbreak is to work together, Jimmy goes on a mission to unite all the cliques together to secure the school and make it as safe as possible. But as Jimmy goes deeper into the town of Bullworth, he finds that the zombies may not be the only threat that risks everyone lives. A mysterious new group calling themselves the Savages has emerged and plans on killing everyone that isn't in their group. Will Jimmy be able to accomplish his goals and unite all the cliques together? Will he prevail against the zombies and the dangerous survivalist group? Read the story and find out. Disclaimer (Before Reading The Story) This story consists of possible grammar issues as well as possible misspelled words. Not everything will be perfect. As for story content, this story consists of strong language, intense moments and death. Reader discretion is advised. Acts & Chapters Prologue The stormy night when Jimmy Hopkins returns to Bullworth, little did he know that he was entering a living nightmare. [[User blog:TheToughGuy/BULLY: THE UNDEAD STORY--Prologue|'Prologue']] Act I Upon returning to Bullworth Academy, Jimmy finds that the town folks has turned into zombies. With the impending doom of everybody becoming a meal, Jimmy comes up with a plan to unite all the cliques together to make the school a safe haven. To accomplish this goal, Jimmy looks for some of the cliques in the school as well as the neighboring districts of Old Bullworth Vale and Bullworth Town. Act II After getting all the remaining cliques on his side, Jimmy must now travel to New Coventry and Blue Skies Industrial Park to look for the Greasers and Townies. But as Jimmy goes into the poorer districts of Bullworth to achieve his goal, he comes across more dangerous forms of zombies as well as more attacks from the Savages. With much harder tasks ahead, Jimmy will have to be more careful as the next mistake he makes could possibly be his last. Act III With all the survivors settled at Bullworth Academy now, everyone is doing what they can to make sure the horrors outside can't reach them on the inside. However, things aren't as easy as they thought it would be. After one horrific mistake, tensions grow high between the different cliques. With the newly formed safe-zone on the verge of falling apart, Jimmy will have to do what it takes to bring peace back. But along the way, Jimmy just might finally find out what caused the zombie outbreak. Epilogue The end of the nightmare. [[User blog:TheToughGuy/BULLY: THE UNDEAD STORY--Epilogue|'Epilogue']] Inspiration (Words From The Author) I have three major inspirations that got me to think about this project and then to write it. These are the three: Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare ''- '''As you can guess, I'm a huge fan for the horror genre. I particularly love slasher films, psychological and survival (zombies are mainly in survival horror). I pretty much played ''Undead Nightmare ''before I played the main game, but I fell in love with it right away. The eerie atmosphere, the chilling music, and of course all the different varieties of zombies. One day back in 2013, I was playing this game and this thought came up in my mind: "What if the characters of ''Bully ''had to deal with the same situation that the characters of ''Red Dead Redemption ''had to deal with? What if zombies started to invade Bullworth? What would happen? Who would survive? Who would still remain sane?" After a while of thinking, I kinda put some things together and thus, ''The Undead Story ''was born. I guess you could say my story is a spiritual successor to ''Undead Nightmare. After all, both Red Dead ''and ''Bully ''are in the same universe as well as ''Grand Theft Auto ''and ''Manhunt. ''The Walking Dead ''- Truth be told, I never read the graphic novels and I only started midway of Season 2 (I caught up eventually), but this series is truly one of the best when it comes to portraying the survivors during a zombie apocalypse. I love how it focuses on the characters rather than the blood and gore. In fact, I believe that's pretty much the only reason why the series is so popular to this day. When I was thinking about writing The Undead Story, I knew for a fact that I really had to focus on the characters rather than the blood and gore (not that I'm allow to write and describe a lot of gore in my chapters just to maintain the T-rated appeal like the game, and for good reason too). I mean, who wants to read about a lot of blood being spilled. The readers want to know about the characters. They want to know what happens to them next and how they feel and all that. Maybe also to connect with them on a emotional level, but I'm not that good of a writer. I'll be surprised though if I was that good. ''The Lord Of The Flies ''- 'This does not have anything to do with zombies, but it still influenced my story in a way. I remember watching the movie years ago and it was a very good movie. The idea of kids making their own society and fending for themselves was interesting. In ''The Undead Story, I wrote the story to where all the adults in the town have either escaped or died and turned into zombies. Without the adults around, I made the students of the academy the only survivors and that most of the cliques have left the school and made their own settlements to fend for themselves. Plus in my story, Jimmy brings all the remaining cliques back to the school and establishes a society within the school grounds. However, it is not easy as some of the survivors are fighting amongst themselves as well as against the undead and the Savages. However unlike the characters in the movie, they're not trying to kill one another and have to rely on each other for survival, hopefully not turning into savages themselves. Also See *''The Undead Side-Stories'' *Clayton Burdette *Andrew Walker *Savages *Zombies Category:TheToughGuy's Fanfiction Category:Horror Category:Fanfiction Stories